The Secret Of Kaito KID
by Joonie Kim
Summary: apa arti dari Bumi? Bulan dan Matahari? bumi jelas shinichi,,, bulan jelas kaito kid,,, lalu matahari? chap 6 update,,, Kai, jangan tinggalkan aku. Temani aku, onegai... KAI AWAZ... Shinichi kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku lagi?
1. My memories

The Secret of Kaito Kid

Paired : Kaito Kid X Shinichi Kudo (Conan Edogawa)

Disclaimer : Gosho Aoyama

Rating : T-M

Jhey Joonie

Author POV

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil sedang asyik menonton film di televisi. Film itu sedang menayangkan seekor kelelawar berubah menjadi drakula. Drakula itu akan menyantap seorang putri yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya.

"Ayumi-chan, ayo cepat tidur, besok kamu harus ke sekolah."kata seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Sebentar lagi kaasan, sedang asyik – asyiknya,"kata gadis kecil itu.

"Ayumi-chan, ayo cepat matikan televisinya."kata gadis itu.

"Baiklah kaasan."kata Ayumi sambil mematikan televisinya kemudian beranjak untuk tidur.

Terlihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 00.41 pagi. Ayumi terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, karena mendengar suara gaduh dibalkon kamarnya. Ayumi pun memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya. Ayumi hanya melihat seseorang yang mengenakan jubah putih.

"Apakah anda adalah tuan drakula?"tanya Ayumi.

"Ehm, Bukan gadis manis. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak. Karena sayapku terasa lelah."kata orang berjubah putih itu yang mencium punggung tangan Ayumi.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar ada helikopter dan menyorotkan lampu pada ayumi dan orang berjubah putih itu.

"TANGKAP DIA, JANGAN SAMPAI KAITO KID LOLOS."teriak inspektur Nakamori.

"Baiklah gadis manis, aku harus pergi."kata Kaito sebelum dia terbang dengan glider (bener gag?) andalannya.

Keesokan harinya Ayumi menceritakan pengalamannya bertemu dengan Kaito Kid pada Mitsuhiko, Genta, Conan, dan Ai. Terlihat Mitsuhiko dan Genta juga ingin bertemu dengan Kaito Kid. Itu terlihat dari perkataannya.

"Wahh,,, pasti mengesankan Ayumi-chan."kata Mitsuhiko.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Kaito."kata Genta.

"Baiklah, detektif terkenal, apa kau akan tetap menangkapnya?"tanya Ai.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkannya berulah lagi."kata Conan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kudou-kun?"tanya Ai.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan menangkapnya."kata Conan.

Sedang di Markas Besar Kepolisian Tokyo sedang ada rapat besar berhubungan dengan surat kiriman dari Kaito Kid. Terlihat Kogoro Mouri sedang berada diantara peserta rapat. Namun nampaknya dia sedang tidak tertarik untuk menangkap si pencuri itu. Berbeda dengan Inspektur Nakamori, terlihat dia sangat antusias untuk menangkapnya, maklumlah,,, selama ini dia selalu saja bisa ditipu oleh Kaito Kid.

Hari yang ditunggu oleh inspektur Nakamori tiba. Namun ternyata Kaito Kid bisa dengan mudah mengambil barang berharga dari tangan inspektur Nakamori. Tidak disangka, Conan mengejar Kaito Kid yang sudah membawa Batu Berlian. Tanpa disadari Conan maupun Kaito Kid, ada yang menginginkan nyawa Kid. Kaito Kid pun tertembak, Conan yang menyadari bahwa Kid tertembak langsung mengejar Kid yang sedang meluncur ke Dermaga.

Conan menemukan Kid tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan berlian itu telah dirampas oleh si pelaku. Conan langsung menelepon Profesor Agasa untuk menjemputnya disana. Beberapa saat kemudian Profesor Agasha datang dan menaruh tubuh Kid di jog belakang dipangkuan Conan. Namun ditengah jalan Conan menemukan sebuah selongsong isi peluru dari si pelaku. Dia meminta Ai untuk mengambilnya dan mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanan ke rumah profesor Agasha.

Sesampainya dirumah Profesor Agasha, Kaito kid langsung dioperasi untuk mengambil peluru yang ada di dadanya. Setelah 1 jam operasi, Ai yang dibantu oleh Profesor Aghasa berhasil mengeluarkan peluru itu dari tubuh Kid. Akhirnya Ai dan Profesor Aghasa keluar dari kamar tempat Kid di operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Profesor?"tanya Conan yang dari tadi mondar-mandir didepan pintu kamar.

"Beruntung kau langsung menemukannya, kalau tidak pasti dia sudah tidak tertolong."ucap profesor Aghasa.

"Syukurlah,"kata Conan lega.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu yang akan aku operasi."kata Ai.

"Apa?"teriak Conan.

"Terlihat kau sudah tidak waras Kudou-kun. Kenapa kau terlihat sangat khawatir dengan Kid?"kata Ai sambil memegang dahi Conan.

"Hey, Hey,,, Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mati secepat itu. Lagipula, aneh kan? Kenapa Kid sampai bisa tertembak? Kid tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan seperti ini."kata Conan.

"Kau benar, namun sebelum aku melakukan operasi tadi terlihat kid memang sudah terkena racun."kata Profesor Aghasa.

"Apa?"teriak Conan.

"Terlihat racun itu tertempel dan terhirup oleh Kid saat dia terbang setelah mengambil Berlian itu. Aku yakin pasti itu sudah direncanakan."kata Profesor Aghasa.

"Racun apa itu?"tanya Conan terlihat geram.

"Itu terlihat seperti racun obat tidur. Tapi dosisnya lebih tinggi."kata Ai.

"Aku yakin itu bom asap yang kedua."kata Conan.

"Apa maksudmu Shinichi?"tanya Profesor Aghasa.

"Sebelum Kid keluar membawa berlian itu, aku mendengar ada 2 kali ledakan bom asap. Yang pertama adalah milik Kid untuk menidurkan inspektur Nakamori dan bawahannya. Dan yang kedua adalah milik pelaku yang ditempatkan ditempat inspektur Nakamori bersembunyi. Mungkin pelakunya menyamar jadi bawahan inspektur Nakamori. Dan pada saat Kid akan kabur, dia meledakan Bom asap beracun itu."jelas Conan.

"Itu masuk akal Shinichi."kata Profesor Aghasa.

"Baiklah, aku ingin menelepon ran dan bilang aku akan menginap disini. Tidak akan aku biarkan Kid kabur."kata Conan.

Terlihat Conan sedang menelepon Ran, sedangkan Profesor Aghasa dan Ai sedang menjaga Kid yang terbaring diatas ranjang.

"Conan-kun, kau dimana? Sudah malam, kenapa kau tadi menghilang?"tanya Ran.

"Maaf Ran–niichan, aku menginap dirumah Profesor Aghasa, tadi Profesor memintaku untuk membantunya,"kata Conan berbohong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Oyasumi Conan-kun."kata Ran sambil menutup teleponnya dan beranjak untuk tidur.

'Apa aku harus membohongi Ran terus seperti ini? Ah sial, kenapa Ran terlihat menjauh dariku? Apa jangan-jangan Ran tahu kalau aku Shinichi? Wah gawat.'batin Conan.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Kudou-kun?"tanya Ai.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."kata Conan lesu.

"Baiklah, sekarang minumlah ini."kata Ai sambil menyodorkan sebuah kapsul.

"Apa ini?"kata Conan menerima kapsul itu.

"Aku sedang melakukan eksperimen, mungkin efek sampingnya hanya mengantuk."kata Ai.

"Baiklah aku minum."kata Conan.

_GLUK_

"Apa yang rasakan?"tanya Ai.

"Ehmm,,, Entahlah, sepertinya tidak ada yang masalah."kata Conan.

"Kapsul itu adalah penawar dari APK4483 yang kita minum, tapi hanya bertahan 2 hari padaku. Makanya aku ingin kau meminumnya berapa lama kau akan bertahan dengan obat ini."kata Ai.

"Sungguh? Tapi kok aku belum berubah?"tanya Conan.

"Baka,,, kapsul itu bereaksi setelah 3 jam."kata Ai sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Conan.

"Hey,, hey.."teriak Conan namun tidak digubris oleh Ai.

"Dasar wanita ini sangat menakutkan."kata Conan yang beranjak ketempat Kid dirawat.

"Tidurlah dikamarmu Profesor, kau terlihat lelah."kata Conan.

"Baiklah Shinichi."kata Profesor Aghasa berlalu meninggalkan Conan dan Kid.

Setelah Profesor menutup kamar Conan pun langsung duduk disamping Kaito Kid. Terlihat diwajah Conan dia sangat mencemaskan Kid yang terbaring dikamarnya itu. Tubuh ringkih yang sedang terbalut oleh perban dibagian dada dan terselimuti hanya sampai atas perut.

"Geezz,, Kau seperti sekarang seperti orang yang penyakitan."kata Conan sambil menaikkan selimut Kid. Namun tangan Conan yang akan menaikkan selimut Kid digenggam erat oleh Kid.

"Yapbarii,"umpat Conan.

"Gezz,, Kau mengagetkanku. Sial, lepaskan tanganku."kata Conan setengah berteriak. Kid pun melepaskan genggamannya tanpa berkata apapun. Conan melihat gelagat aneh dari wajah Kid.

"Ternyata kau sudah terbangun eoh?"tanya Conan.

Terlihat Kid membuka mulutnya namun menutupnya lagi.

"Ada Apa? Kau ingin bicara apa Tuan pencuri? Langsung saja, aku ingin bertanya padamu apa yang sbenarnya terjadi. Tidak mungkin seorang Kaito Kid melakukan kesalahan seperti ini."tanya conan.

Dengan sekali jentikan jari, terlihat sudah ada buku Note beserta bolpoint. Kid pun menuliskan sesuatu disitu. Conan terlihat bingung dengan tingkah laku Kid. Setelah selesai menulis Kid memberikan Note itu pada Conan. Conan menerima tulisan itu dan membacanya.

"APAAA?!"teriak Conan.

Kid hanya memandang luar jendela disamping ranjangnya, terlihat raut wajah yang sedih.

"Ada apa Kudou-kun?"tanya Ai.

"Ada apa Shinichi?"tanya .

Conan memberikan note itu pada Ai tanpa melihat Ai, yang dipandangi adalah si Kaito Kid.

_Aku sudah lama terbangun detektif. Aku terbangun saat kau menjelaskan tentang racun itu. Aku membenarkan analisismu. Namun, saat aku ingin bersuara ternyata suaraku tidak terdengar. Bisa dibilang aku kehilangan suaraku. Aku menyadarinya ketika aku mulai terbang, sepertinya Scorpion mengincarku._

"Aku yakin itu efek dari bom asap itu."kata Ai.

"Sial.."kata Conan terlihat geram.

"Selain racun yang menghilangkan konsentrasi pada mata untuk sesaat, racun itu juga didesain untuk membungkam Kid."jelas .

_DEG_DEG_

"Aaaarrggghhhh"teriak Conan.

"Kudou-kun!"teriak Ai.

"Sepertinya kapsul itu mulai bereaksi."kata Conan.

Terlihat Kid pun yang kaget mendengar Conan berteriak langsung memandang mata sang detektif. Tatapan yang seolah bertanya -ada apa denganmu? Apa yang kau minum? Apakah terasa sakit?-. Conan yang mengetahui arti pandangan Kid pun menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sebuah kapsul dari Ai-chan untuk eksperimen. Hanya sedikit nyeri."ucap Conan terlihat menyeringai menahan sakit.

"Shinichi, sebaiknya kau harus cepat kekamar mandi sebelum tubuhmu berubah.

"Aaa."jawab Conan singkat.

Conan langsung mengambil baju Shinichi di almari kamar itu dan beranjak kekamar mandi. Sebelum masuk kamar mandi, Conan pun sekilas melihat Kid yang terlihat khawatir. Conan pun membalas tatapan Kid seoah mengatakan –oey oey jangan terlalu mencemaskan musuhmu Kid-. Kid yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya aku memeriksamu sekali lagi Kaito-Kun."kata Ai.

"Baiklah, aku kan tidur dulu."kata .

Setelah Profesor Aghasa keluar kamar, Ai langsung memeriksa keadaan Kid. Ai pun langsung mengumpulkan data dari Kid. Setelah selesai memeriksa Kid, terlihat Shinichi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kaos dan celana selutut. Ai memandang Shinichi yang telah berubah ke tubuh asalnya.

"Baiklah, waktu kita dimulai dari sekarang Kudou-kun."kata Ai sambil beranjak meninggalkan Kid dan Shinichi.

"Okey, Ai. Bagaimana dengan Kid sekarang ini?"tanya Shinichi.

"Aku telah memberinya obat bius, dia sedang tidur sekarang. Aku yakin dia masih Shock dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Sepertinya dia sedang banyak pikiran. Baiklah Kudou-kun, aku kembali kekamar untuk menganalisis bom itu dan mencarikan penawarnya."kata Ai.

"Aku percaya padamu Ai. Jangan terlalu lelah, cepatlah istirahat."kata Shinichi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu padamu Kudou-kun. Aku yakin kau sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kid. Tapi Kudou-kun hanya satu yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."kata Ai.

"Ehmmm?"dehem Shinichi.

"Jangan sampai kau salah langkah, tetapkanlah apa yang ada dihatimu."kata Ai sambil beranjak pergi.

"Oey Oey,,"kata Shinichi yang terlihat kaget dan ada sekilas merona diwajahnya.

"Wajahmu memerah Kudou-kun."kata Ai diambang pintu sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Geez, gadis itu benar-benar menakutkan."kata Shinichi lirih.

Shinichi pun beranjak duduk ditempatnya semula, dia sedang memandang Kid yang tertidur pulas. Lalu dia mengeluarkan Note book miliknya dibuka kasus yang terdahulu dan belum terpecahkan. Itu adalah note book pemberian Kaito saat Shinichi ulang tahun yang ke 10. Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun sekaligus hadiah perpisahan dari Kaito.

Flashback ON

_"Kudou,, selamat ulang tahun yach. Ini aku belikan untukmu."kata Kaito sambil memberikan bungkusan warna biru untuk Shinichi._

_"Arigatou Kai-chan."kata Shinichi yang langsung membuka bungkusan dari Kaito._

_"Wah,, Buku catatan seperti milik Sherlock Holmes,"teriak Shinichi senang._

_"Itu hadiah dariku jangan sampai hilang. Kau kan ingin menjadi Sherlock Holmes. Dan juga aku harus pamitan denganmu, baachan sebentar lagi menjemputku."kata Kaito._

Siapa sebenarnya Kaito Kid?

RCL Yach. . . . .


	2. Say i love you

**Masa Lalu 2**

**Paired : Kaito Kid X Shinichi Kudo (Conan Edogawa)**

**Disclaimer : Gosho Aoyama**

**Rating : T-M**

**Warning: YAOI, bagi yang gag suka harap klik tanda x kanan atas page anda...**

**Jhey Joonie**

**Author POV**

**Flashback ON**

"_Kudou,, selamat ulang tahun yach. Ini aku belikan untukmu."kata Kaito sambil memberikan bungkusan warna biru untuk Shinichi._

"_Arigatou Kai-chan."kata Shinichi yang langsung membuka bungkusan dari Kaito._

"_Wah,, Buku catatan seperti milik Sherlock Holmes,"teriak Shinichi senang._

"_Itu hadiah dariku jangan sampai hilang. Kau kan ingin menjadi Sherlock Holmes. Dan juga aku harus pamitan denganmu, baachan sebentar lagi menjemputku."kata Kaito._

"_Kenapa? Apa Kai-chan tidak senang tinggal dengan ku?"tanya Shinichi._

"_Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan keluargamu lebih dari ini."kata Kaito kecil._

"_Haii ki desu. Wakata."kata Shinichi tersenyum meski hatinya terasa kehilangan._

_**Flashback OFF**_

"Sekarang kau dimana Kai-kun?"tanya Shinichi menunduk karena sedih. 2 tahun yang lalu dia mendengar sebuah keluarga di Osaka dibantai. Namun dia belum menemukan siapa sebenarnya Kai-kun. Mungkn saja Kai-kun sudah berganti nama dan marga setelah bersama neneknya di Osaka. Itulah yang selalu ada dipikiran shinichi. Shinichi kemudian menganalisis serta mencari hipotesa tentang kejadian yang menimpa Kid. Namun analisisnya selalu terhenti oleh coretan kecil dari Kid. Terasa ada yang menghujam jantungnya ketika dia mendengar sebuah tembakan yang mengenai Kid.

"Gezz, apa sebenarnya Motif pelaku? Kenapa dia mengincar nyawa Kid? Lalu arti perkataan Haibara tadi?"tanya Shinichi pada dirinya sambil mengacak rambutnya. Shinichi lalu mengambil air minum atas meja dan meminumnya. Setelah dirasa tenang, dia lalu memandang Kid yang tertidur.

"Kau terlihat seperti malaikat jika tertidur seperti ini Kaito. Namun kau sangat menyebalkan ketika menjadi Kid."kata Shinichi yang tanpa sadar membelai wajah Kid. Setelah sadar apa yang dia lakukan, dia pun langsung menarik tangannya yang sedang membelai Kid dan terlihat wajahnya kembali merona.

'Apa yang ku lakukan? Apa aku sudah tidak waras? Sadarlah Shinichi!'batin Shinichi.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 1.40, terlihat Kid terjaga dari mimpinya. Sebuah mimpi yang mengingatkan kembali pada ibunya. Ibunya yang meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu ketika dia berusia 7 tahun.

**Flashback ON**

_ Disebuah rumah mewah terlihat seseorang sedang memegang pistol yang diarahkan pada seorang anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki itu adalah Kaito. Dia sedang melakukan liburan bersama ayah dan ibunya disebuah pulau di Hokaido. Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Bagaimana keluarganya terbunuh didepan mata kepalanya sendiri. Terlihat anak itu sangat ketakutan dia sedang memeluk ayahnya yang telah tak bernyawa setelah tertembak oleh orang yang membawa pistol._

"_Otousan. Bangun... Otousan."teriak Kaito._

"_Kai-chan!"teriak chikage kuroba_

"_Sudah hentikan,,, apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankah Toichi-kun sudah memberimu apa yang kau minta."teriak Chikage_

"_Itu belum cukup! Kau juga harus merasakan bagaimana kehilangan seorang anak dan orang yang kau cintai."kata orang itu lalu menembakan pistolnya pada Kaito._

"_Kai-chan Awazzzz!"teriak Chikage._

_**_DOR_DOR_**_

"_Kaasan."teriak Kaito lalu menghampiri ibunya yang sudah bersimbah darah._

_**_WIUWIUWIUWIWUWIWUWIWUWI_**_

"_Cihh,, Polisi. Pasti Chikage sudah menelepon Yusaku dan meminta bantuannya. Ingatlah apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kegagalan hari ini pasti akan ku balas suatu saat nanti."kata wanita itu pada Kaito._

_Terdengar Sirine dari luar Villa tersebut, nampaknya orang itu langsung kabur dan meninggalkan Kaito sendiri bersama otousan dan kaasannya._

"_K-Kai-chan,,"panggil Ibunya.._

"_Kaasan,, bertahanlah,, kita sudah menuju rumah sakit sekarang,, Hikz,,, kaasan harus bertahan,, hikz hikz hikz,"kata Kaito beruraikan airmata._

"_Bertahanlah Chikage."kata Yusaku._

"_Y-Yusaku-kun."kata Chikage._

"_Iie,, Waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi. Yusaku-kun, tolong rawatlah Kai-chan seperti Shinichi. Bila umurnya sudah 10 tahun, tolong antarkan dia pada neneknya di Osaka. Ini permintaan terakhirku."kata Chikage._

"_Kai-chan,, jangan nakal yach... nurut sama Yusaku-san."kata Chikage._

"_Haii,,,hikz hikz hikz hikz"kata Kaito kecil._

_ Akhirnya Chikage menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di mobil ambulance yang membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sejak saat itu Kaito kecil tinggal dengan Yusaku Kudou, istrinya , dan anaknya yang seumuran dengan Kaito. Terlihat Shinichi sangat menyayangi Kaito. Malah ada yang mengatakan kalau mereka itu kembar. Kaito sudah menganggap Shinichi seperti kakaknya sendiri. Kaito selalu bermimpi buruk tentang otousan dan kaasannya. Dan bila itu terjadi dia langsung terjaga dan menangis. Dan bila sudah menangis, biasanya shinichi selalu menenangkanya dengan memeluknya._

"_Sudah,, jangan menangis lagi. Aku, Shinichi Kudou akan menjadi detektif terkenal yang akan selalu menjagamu dan menangkap si pelaku yang sudah merebut otousan dan kaasan milik Kai-chan."kata Shinichi kecil._

_**Flashback OFF**_

"Sial,, Kenapa aku mimpi itu lagi? Bukankah hal itu sudah lama tidak aku ingat lagi. Kisama.."umpat Kaito.

Saat akan beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi dari rumah itu, ternyata Shinichi sudah mengkalungkan borgol di tangannya yang terikat dengan borgol yang ada di tangan Shinichi.

"Gezz,, anak ini jeli sekali, sama seperti dulu."kata Kaito saat menyibakkan selimutnya kaito pun melihat ada sebuah buku catatan milik Shinichi yang dijadikan bantalan kepalanya. Kaito pun mengambil dan membuka buku itu dengan tangan kanannya dengan hati – hati agar tidak membangunkan Shinichi.

_2000, 4 Mei_

_Ini adalah buku catatan pemberian Kai-chan, dia sudah percaya padaku. Jadi aku harus bisa menemukan pelaku penembakan otousan dan kaasan milik Kai-chan._

_2011, 4 Mei_

_Sudah 11 tahun yang lalu, namun aku belum bisa menemukan pelaku penembakan keluarga Kai-kun. Namun menurut Tousan, ada beberapa barang bukti yang mengarahkanku pada orang itu. Tapi itu masih hipotesaku, ada banyak hal yang harus aku selidiki lagi._

_Sudah 8 juga aku lost contact dengannya. Dia sekarang bagaimana yach? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa dia sudah ganti nama dan marga? Bagaimana aku mencarinya. Dan sialnya sekarang aku menjadi kecil. Itu gara-gara Jubah Hitam._

'Ternyata kau masih saja ingin menyelidiki kasus itu, seperti janjimu padaku ya Shinichi.'batin Kaito.

'Oey Oey,,, aku ada disini, tak perlu lagi kau mencari tahu.'batin Kaito.

Namun saat dia akan mengembalikan buku itu, ada sebuah kejahilan darinya, dia pun mengambil bolpoint dari sakunya dan menuliskan sesuatu pada buku catatan itu. Setelah selesai buku itu dikembalikan ketempat semula tanpa membangunkan Shinichi.

Keesokan harinya pukul 6 pagi, Kid sudah terbangun karena mendengar pintu terbuka. Terlihat Haibara sedang ingin membangunkan Shinichi.

"Apa Kudou belum bangun?"tanya Ai. Kid hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksamu."kata Ai.

Haibara akhirnya memeriksa keadaan Kid, terlihat ada perkembangan dari tubuh Kid. Akhirnya Haibara berlalu dan bergegas keluar. Namun Kid menghalanginya.

_Apa kau tahu kenapa Kudou menjadi anak SD?_

"Itu karna obat ciptaanku APTX4869 saat aku masih bergabung dengan organisasi Jubah hitam. Seterusnya, bukannya kau sudah tau Kid-kun."kata Haibara.

_Benar, tapi apa yang kau tahu tentang Kudou dan Ran?_

"Entahlah Kid-kun. Kudou-kun tidak pernah bercerita tentang dia dan Ran, namun yang jelas dia masih bimbang. Selain itu, orang dimasa lalunya yang bernama Kaito pasti sedang menghantuinya."jelas Haibara.

_Kenapa? Bukankah dia sudah menghilang sejak 8 tahun yang lalu?_

"Darimana kau tahu Kid-kun?"tanya Haibara. Dengan cengiran khasnya dia menunjukkan sebuah buku yang dujadikan bantal oleh Shinichi.

"Benar-benar ceroboh."kata Haibara.

"Itulah yang sedang aku fikirkan sekarang, aku yakin Kudou sedang banyak fikiran sekarang."kata Haibara.

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu. Aku akan melakukan percobaan dulu.

Hari demi hari pun berganti, untuk sementara Kid tinggal bersama conan, Haibara, dan Aghasa Hakase ternyata obat penawar Haibara hana bertahan 3 hari. Terlihat Kudou mulai menyadari bahwa Kaito Kid adalah Kaito-chan masa lalunya. Itu terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang sama seperti Kaito-chan miliknya. Saat Conan sedang berada dibalkon kamarnya dan Kid sedang tertidur karena obat tidur dari Haibara karena besok akan melaksanakan operasi pada pita suaranya.

Terlihat Conan sedang membaca beberapa kasus yang sudah dia pecahkan dan ditulisnya dibuku catatan itu. Namun tiba-tiba angin kencang datang dan menjatuhkan buku itu dari pegangan conan. Terlihat ada sebuah kertas kecil mencuat dari dalam sampul buku catatan itu. Conan akhirnya membuka sampul itu dan menemukan sebuah catatan kecil yang bertuliskan untuknya.

_**Dear Kudou Shinichi**_

_** Aku yakin, kau pasti akan menemukan ini setelah buku ini terjatuh. Karena aku sangat yakin kecerobohanmu Kudou, kau tak akan bisa menemukannya. Sekarang kau telah berumur 10 tahun, pastinya sangat menyenangkan. Maaf aku tak bisa berada disampingmu saat ini. Aku yakin orang yang membunuh kaasan dan otousan pasti akan mengincar keluargamu. Makanya aku ikut dengan Nenekku di Osaka.**_

_** Tapi Kudou, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu tentang diriku. Aku memang pecundang karena tidak bisa memberitahumu secara langsung. Tapi cepat atau lambat pasti kau akan menyadarinya. Walaupun sudah terlambat menyadarinya, aku hanya ingin bilang "Ai Shi Te Ru".**_

_** Maaf bila aku mempunyai perasaan ini, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang, namun saat kau nanti berusia 20 tahun aku akan mengunjungimu. Aku yakin disaat itu pasti aku bisa lebih baik dan bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayang.**_

_** Tunggulah aku Kudou,**_

_** Kaito**_

'KAITO?!'batin Conan berteriak.

'Mungkinkah dia Kid?'tanya batin Conan.

Jhey Joonie

TBC

Mohon Reviewnya,,,


	3. I have to go

**Masa Lalu 3**

**Paired : Kaito Kid X Shinichi Kudo (Conan Edogawa)**

**Disclaimer : Gosho Aoyama**

**Rating : T-M**

**Warning: YAOI, bagi yang gag suka harap klik tanda x kanan atas page anda...**

**Jhey Joonie**

**Author POV**

_**Dear Kudou Shinichi**_

_** Aku yakin, kau pasti akan menemukan ini setelah buku ini terjatuh. Karena aku sangat yakin kecerobohanmu Kudou, kau tak akan bisa menemukannya. Sekarang kau telah berumur 10 tahun, pastinya sangat menyenangkan. Maaf aku tak bisa berada disampingmu saat ini. Aku yakin orang yang membunuh kaasan dan otousan pasti akan mengincar keluargamu. Makanya aku ikut dengan Nenekku di Osaka.**_

_** Tapi Kudou, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu tentang diriku. Aku memang pecundang karena tidak bisa memberitahumu secara langsung. Tapi cepat atau lambat pasti kau akan menyadarinya. Walaupun sudah terlambat menyadarinya, aku hanya ingin bilang "Ai Shi Te Ru".**_

_** Maaf bila aku mempunyai perasaan ini, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang, namun saat kau nanti berusia 20 tahun aku akan mengunjungimu. Aku yakin disaat itu pasti aku bisa lebih baik dan bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayang.**_

_** Tunggulah aku Kudou,**_

_** Kaito**_

'KAITO?!'batin Conan berteriak.

'Mungkinkah dia Kid?'tanya batin Conan.

Malam berganti dengan padi, terlihat Haibara dan Profesor Aghasa sedang bersiap untuk melakukan operasi. Namun, sampai operasi itu akan dilakukan Kaito, Haibara, dan Profesor Aghasa tidak melihat batang hidung Conan. Akhirnya mereka melakukan operasi itu tanpa adanya persetujuan dari Conan.

Dilain tempat terlihat seorang anak kecil sedang berjalan dengan seorang penulis Novel terkenal bernama Yusaku Kudou sedang pergi menemui nenek Kaito di Osaka.

"Ohayo,"kata Yusaku.

"Ohayo, owh,,, Yusaku-kun. Ada apa kau mencariku jauh-jauh dari Tokyo kesini? Ewh mana Shinichi? Dia siapa?"tanya sang nenek.

"Ore wa Edogawa Conan. Yoroshiku Baachan.."kata Conan.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin melihat Kaito-chan, Haru-san. Shinichi sedang ada di eropa bersama yukiko."kata Yusaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu kekamar Kaito-kun."kata Kushina.

Terlihat sebuah kamar yang luas, penuh dengan sulap dan trick. Tempat itu persis seperti sebuah castil mini. Haruhi mempersilahkan Conan dan Yusaku untuk melihat tempat tidur Kaito.

"Seperti barang-barang milik Kid."kata Yusaku lirih.

"Kau benar Tousan,,, tapi aku butuh bukti yang lebih rinci."ucap Conan lirih.

"Baiklah Yusaku-kun, aku keluar dulu. Sebelumnya, gomen ne,, Kaito sudah seminggu belum pulang. Katanya dia masih ada di Tokyo dirumah temannya. Mungkin lusa dia akan pulang."kata Haruhi.

'APAAA?!'batin Conan.

"Baiklah Haru-san,"kata Yusaku.

"Kalau butuh apa-apa bilang padaku. Aku akan kebawah dulu."kata Haruhi.

Terlihat Conan sudah mengelilingi kamar itu dengan seksama. Di meja terdapat foto mereka berdua sewaktu masih kecil bersama. Namun disamping foto itu terlihat sebuah buku. Buku yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Conan. Namun Conan melihat buku itu seperti ditutup dengan sebuah kaca. Sesaat setelah Conan menempelkan telapak tangannya, kaca itu terbuka. Conan mengambil buku itu dan membacanya. Terlihat seperti sebuah buku Diary.

_2000, 4 Mei_

_Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Shinichi, aku sudah memberikan buku sama persis dengan buku ini. Kadang aku bertanya, apa yang bisa membuatku tertarik pada laki-laki ini? Tak ada satupun yang menarik darinya. Namun, perhatiannya padaku membuatku luluh._

_Padahal aku masih SD... kenapa ada rasa itu segala sich.? Kita buktikan saja janjimu padaku shinichi._

_2008_

_Sudah 8 tahun kita berpisah, kenapa rasa ini semakin mencuat dan membuat sesak dadaku. Jadi ingin bertemu, meski aku sudah mengetahui dimana kamu tinggal dan bersekolah. Namun seperti yang aku tulis dulu, pada saat umur 20 tahun aku akan menemuimu._

_Sekarang kau sudah menjadi detektif terkenal Shinichi, seperti yang kau ucapkan dulu. Kau juga masih menyelidiki siapa pembunuh Tousaan dan Kaasan. Aku acungi jempol kepandaian analisismu Kudou Shinichi._

_Namun setelah ini kau akan menemukan musuh yang sepadan denganmu. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri Kudou-kun. Aku harus pergi ke Inggris untuk sekolah MAGIC. Selain itu aku juga ingin berlatih beladiri._

_2010_

_Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu, kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Baiklah sekarang saatnya aku lancarkan aksiku. Seperti yang aku bilang tahun lalu, sekarang aku sudah kembali dari Inggris. Sekarang saatnya aku akan memperkenalkan padamu seorang pencuri yang tidak bisa dengan mudah ditangkap._

_Tapi sebelum itu aku akan menyelidiki siapa Edogawa Conan yang selalu bersama Ran Mouri teman dekatmu. Ada yang mengganjal dipikiranku, tentang ayah Ran yang mendadak terkenal dengan sebutan Kogoro Tidur._

_2011_

_Waah tidak disangka aku bertemu langsung dengan Conan, ech salah Kau Kudou. Aku sudah tahu data tentang dirimu dan Ai Haibara. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mengungkap kelompok Jubah Hitam itu. Tapi untuk sekarang ini, biarkanlah kita bersenang-senang Kudou._

_Tapi kau nakal sekali Kudou, menggunakan penemuan Profesor Agasa untuk membuat si Kogoro tidak berbakat itu tidur. Tunggulah Kudou, tinggal satu tahun lagi kita akan bertemu. Namun biarlah kau mengenalku sebagai THE PHANTOM THIEF 1412._

_20012_

_Tinggal menunggu waktu aku akan menunjukkan padamu, aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengincarku belakangan ini. Aku yakin, dia adalah salah satu komplotan dari orang yang membunuh Kaasan dan Tousan. Namun bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku anak dari Toichi dan Chikage? Sedangkan detektif terkenal sepertimu malah belum mengenaliku Kudou._

_Namun yang jelas, aku harus berhati-hati sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, kalau dia bisa membunuhku pastinya gawat. Tunggu aku Shinichi, aku pasti akan datang menemunimu sebagai Kaito._

Conan pun akhirnya menutup buku yang dia pegang. Sekarang dia sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya KAITO KID. Namun masih ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Dia akhirnya membawa buku dan berencana menminjamnya.

"Yusaku-kun ini tehmu dan Conan."kata Haruhi.

"Arigatou,"kata Yusaku dan Conan.

"Conan-kun, buku apa itu?"tanya Haruhi.

"Annuu,, ini buku yang ada diatas sana, tadi aku mengambilnya dan ingin meminjamnya. Bolehkan baachan?"tanya Conan.

"Jangan-jangan..."kata Haruhi kaget.

"Bagaimana baachan?"kata Conan lagi.

"Ecchh,, iy—iya,, bawa saja Conan."kata Haruhi sambil tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, Conan-kun. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa lama disini. Bukankah, ada seseorang yang sedang berada diruang operasi sekarang?"kaya Yusaku mengingatkan anaknya ini.

"Yapbarii.. Ne,, Ne,,, kita harus segera pulang oujisan."kata Conan ingat kalau hari ini adalah waktu operasi Kid.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan."kata Haruhi.

Haruhi menatap kepergian Yusaku dan Conan. Haruhi pun akhirnya mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaito, cucu kesayangannya.

Flashback ON

"_Kau sedang apa Kaito-kun?"tanya Haruhi._

"_Itu, aku sedang menulis apa yang telah aku pelajari hari ini baachan."kata Kaito cengingisan karena berbohong._

"_Kau ini, meski kau tidak bilang baachan sudah tahu apa yang kau tulis Kaito. Pasti tentang anak Kudou-kun kan?"tanya Haruhi yang sukses membuat pipi Kaito bersemu._

"_ach baachan bisa aja."kata Kaito sambil menaruh buku itu dimeja dan mengaktifkan keamanannya._

"_Baachan tidak akan bisa mengambil dan membaca buku ini lagi. Karena hanya aku dan orang yang sudah mencuri hatiku yang bisa membukanya."kata Kaito._

"_Baiklah,,, baiklah,,, kapan kau akan memperkenalkan orang yang mencuri hatimu pada baachan?"kata Haruhi._

"_Nanti nenek juga akan tahu, untuk sekarang masih belum bisa. Karena aku ingin mencuri hatinya dulu. Aku takut hatinya yang dulu untukku, malah diberikan untuk orang lain."kata Kaito._

Flashback OFF

"Sekarang aku sudah tahu, siapa yang sudah mencuri hatimu Kaito-kun. Makanya kau mati-matian membelanya dan ingin sekali melindunginya."gumam Haruhi sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

Sesampainya di Tokyo, Conan dan Yusaku akhirnya berpisah. Conan menggunakan sketboard penemuan Profesor Aghasa untuk menuju kerumah Profesor Aghasa. Sesampainya dirumah, Conan langsung berlari menuju ruang operasi.

"Kau terlambat Kudou-kun."kata Ai dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Conan.

"Kid-kun sudah pergi."kata Ai.

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya?"tanya Conan.

"Melepaskannya bagaimana? Kami sudah menunggumu selama 3 jam."kata Ai.

"Sial!"teriak Conan.

"Kid-kun menitipkan ini padaku untukmu Kudou-kun,"kata Ai sambil menyodorkan sepucuk surat pada Conan.

Conan langsung membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_**Dear Kudou**_

_** Aku yakin kau pasti pergi ke Osaka menemui baachan.1 jam yang lalu baachan mengatakan padaku ada yang datang kerumah menanyakanmu. Sepertinya kau sudah membawa buku catatan yang sama seperti milikmu ditasmu. Hahahha,, kau sudah tahu siapa aku sekarang bukan? Terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini. Sekarang aku tidak ingin mencuri hatimu lagi. Kelihatannya sudah ada yang mengisinya. Oh ya 1 lagi,**_

" _**Selamat Ulang Tahun Shinichi"**_

_** Kau pasti lupa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Dasar,,, ceroboh sekali. Beberapa hari aku akan berangkat ke Inggris, aku janji tidak akan mengusikmu hidupmu lagi. Bukankah aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu? Aku sudah menemuimu Kudou. Oh ya, kau tak perlu lagi membohongi Ran sebagai Conan. Aku sudah menemukan penawar racun yang dibuat Ai. Aku sudah meletakkan penawar itu di kamarmu. Aku sudah meminta Okako untuk membuatnya... Itu untukmu juga Ai. . . .**_

_** Baiklah, itu saja yang ingin aku katakan padamu Kudou. Selamat jalan,,, ach salah,, lebih tepatnya selamat Tinggal Kudou.**_

_**Kaito**_

**- Tbc -**

**Buat yang udah review tqw. . . Mohon bimbingannya lagi . . . Untuk fanfic tentang kaishin aqw masih newbie. . . .arigatou**

**:-)**


	4. Bumi, Bulan, dan Matahari

"Barou,"ungkap Conan dalamhati.

Conan lari menuju kamarnya dan membuka laci meja. Disana terdapat dua buah kapsul dalam wadah yang berbeda. Diwadah tersebut terdapat dua nama yang berbeda. Dibawah wadah kasul bernamakan "conan" terdapat sebuah surat.

_Shinichi-chan,_

_ Gomen ne, mungkin ini akan menjadi hadiah terakhir dariku. Tapi beberapa hari lagi aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Yach, bisa dibilang ini kan menjadi pertunjukkan terakhir dariku. Kini apa yang dicari oleh tousan sudah aku temukan. Aku akan membalaskan dendam tousan sendiri. _

_ Ini hadiah terakhir dariku, aku tahu kenapa kau ingin kembali kewujud aslimu. Kau ingin bersama teman kecilmu itukan? Yasudahlah, ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Meski aku akan kehilangan sorot mata menantang dan ingin menelanjangiku, tidak akan masalah buatku. Biarlah aku akan tetap menjadi Elliot yang akan merindukan Freedert._

_ Kaito Kuroba_

"Baka no Kaito!"umpat Conan.

Conan akhirnya berlari menuju ruang bawah sambil membawa kapsul yang bernamakan Shiho Miyano. Sesampainya diruang tamu, disana ada Ai yang sedang baca buku. Conan langsung memberinya kapsul itu dan memberikan surat dari KID yang tadi diberikan oleh Ai kepadanya.

"Nani?Kud-Kudo-kun?"kata Ai setengah berteriak dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Aaahh.."kata Conan menanggapi teriakan Ai.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah terkuak Kudou-kun. Orang yang selama ini ingin kamu lindungi adalah orang yang selama ini kamu musuhi."kata Ai.

"Tapi, sekali pencuri, tetaplah menjadi pencuri, Haibara."kata Conan tegas.

"Shikashi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan Kudou-kun?"Tanya Ai.

"Wakaranai."ucap Conan.

"Dulu ada seorang pesulap yang selalu memakai jubah putih seperti KID. Menurut informasi dia juga merangkap sebagai The Phantom Thief Of KID. Dan pesulap itu bernama Toichi Kuroba. Dia sangatlah lihai dalam hal penyamaran, bahkan aku dengar Yukiko Kudo dan Vermouth belajar menyamar pada orang itu. Dia mencuri berlian/permata yang berharga, namun dia juga mengembalikan ketempatnya semula setelah beberapa hari hilang. Selain itu, beberapa tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba KID hilang dan kemudian digantikan dengan KAITO KID. Namun, apa kau tahu Kudou-kun? Kematian ayah Kaito-kun sebabnya apa? Bukankah kamu tahu, keluarga Kaito-kun dibantai oleh orang yang dianggap KID sebagai SCORPION. Dan sekarang masih saja mengincar nyawanya?."ucap Ai.

"Dare desuka?"tanya Conan.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya Kudou-kun, orang yang selama ini membuntuti kita. Scorpion adalah VERMOUTH."kata Ai tajam.

"NAN-NANI?"Teriak Conan.

"Ayah kaito-kun bertemu dengan _The Black Boss_. Disana KID-han diberi misi untuk mencuri Pandora Keabadian. Namun dengan tegas KID-han menolak, akhirnya bisa kau ketahui. GIN dan VODKA mengutus Scorpion alias Vermouth untuk membunuh KID dan keluarganya. Namun atas campur tangan keluargamu, Kaito-kun selamat."kata Ai melihat Conan yang sudah terdiam tercengang.

"…"

"Sebenarnya, mereka ingin membiarkan Kaito hidup. Masalah datang lagi, ketika kau memergoki GIN dan VODKA melakukan transaksi di Tropikal Land. Akhirnya kau meminum racun buatanku. Namun kini, Kid-kun sudah berhasil mencari penawar APTX 4869 buatanku. Bukan hanya kau dan aku yang dalam bahaya sekarang Kudou-kun. Tapi Kaito Kuroba, orang yang begitu menyayangimu sampai sekarang. Tapi ternyata orang yang disayangi malah membuatnya pergi. Aku yakin KID-kun tahu kalau dia akan menjadi sasaran Vermouth dalam pertunjukan terakhirnya 3 hari lagi."kata Ai.

"…"

"Kau harus ikuti kata hatimu, Kudou-kun."kata Ai.

_Konichiwa Minna-san_

_Kami ingin memberikan informasi tentang The Phantom of Thief of Kid. Tadi terlihat dia berada di markas besar kantor polisi Beika. Ternyata dia hanya memberikan sebuah surat kepada seorang petugas untuk inspektur Nakamori. Berikut adalah Surat dari Kaito Kid._

_**Ketika langit sangat cerah, Bulan akan datang menemui Bumi untuk terakhir kalinya karena Bulan merasa Bumi hanya membutuhkan Matahari. Bulan memilih untuk pergi. Biarlah Bulan yang akan menjadi Elliot yang kehilangan Freedert.**_

_**Elliot berharap Freedert akan datang untuk menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya.**_

_**Elleiot yakin Freedert akan membawa Pandora Abadi untuk menyatukan cinta mereka**_

_**Kaito Kid**_

_Demikianlah Surat dari Pesulap Yang Budiman._

_Konichiwa_

'Ketika langit sangat cerah, Bulan akan datang menemui Bumi untuk terakhir kalinya karena Bulan merasa Bumi hanya membutuhkan Matahari. Bulan memilih untuk pergi. Biarlah Bulan yang akan menjadi Elliot yang kehilangan Freedert. Elliot berharap Freedert akan datang untuk menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya. Elliot yakin Freedert akan membawa Pandora Abadi untuk menyatukan cinta mereka'

'Apa maksud dari Bumi? Kalau bulan bisa saja diartikan menjadi Kid. Bulan pergi berarti pukul 05.00. Apa maksudnya? Aarrrgghhh, Waka arimasen.'batin Conan.

"Apa kau mengerti maksud KID?"Tanya Ai.

"Waka Arimasen. Kalau Bulan adalah KID, lalu siapa Bumi? Kenapa KID ingin meninggalkan Bumi? Untuk Elliot dan Freedert itu hanya Mitos. Kenapa KID yakin sekali kalau Freedert membawakan Pandora itu untuk Elliot?"kata Conan.

"Ganbatte ne Kudou-kun."kata Haibara pergi meninggalkan conan yang masih senan tiasa dengan analisanya tentang surat KID

_**_Utsumuku Sono Senaka Ni_**_

_**_Itai Ame Wa Tsukisasaru_**_

_**_Inori Omoite Mite Itta_**_

"Moshi-moshi,,,"kata seseorang diseberang telephone.

"Hatori? Ada apa tiba-tiba menelephonku?"tanya Conan.

"Oey, Kudou, kamu tahu arti dari surat KID? Aku berfikir kalau si KID itu sedang patah hati dech,,, bukankah dia juga tahu jalau Bulan itu hanya akan datang malam hari, dan bumi akan selalu membutuhkan Matahari bukanya bulan. Meksi begitu, aku kira mungkin saja ada sesuatu dimasa lalu yang membuatnya nekat seperti ini. Aku yakin beberapa hari belakangan ini aku mendengar bahwa nyawa KID sedang menjadi sasaran."kata Hatori

"Aku masih belum sepenuhnya memahami surat dari KID. Jane Hatori. ."kata Conan sambil menutup telephonnya.

**CONAN POV**

Hatori no baka! Apa yang sedang difikirkannya heuh? Tidak, tidak akan aku biarkan dia mati dengan seperti ini,,, sama saja dengan dia sedang bunuh diri,, BAKA NO KAITO!

Aaachhh,,, nani? Kenapa aku sekarang mencemaskan Dorobo itu? Aaachhh aku benar – benar bingung...

**Author POV**

Sedang kini disebuah kantor kecil, terlihat seorang gadis sedang memandang foto dirinya dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Memandang sekilas masa lalu yang pernah dilaluinya bersama orang yang selama ini melindunginya. Namun sayang, seakan tahu semuanya, meski tubuh miliknya,, tapi hatinya tetap untuk satu orang.. yaa,, hanya orang itu,,,,

"Ran Nee-chan? Daijoubu desuka?"tanya Conan yang baru saja pulang.

"Daijoubu desu.. Demo Conan-kun..."kata Gadis bernama Ran itu.

"Nani o ,,,, Ran Neechan?"tanya Conan.

"Nai,,, Shinichi,, Apa dia baik-baik saja tanpa aku disisinya? Seperti sekarang? Achh Conan-kun apa kau tahu surat dari Kaito Kid?"tanya Ran yang terlihat cairan bening kini siap tumpah dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ran,,, Neechan.."ucap Conan lirih.

"Ehmm,,, Wakata yo Conan-kun? Surat dari KID itu adalah untuk Shinichi."kata Ran.

'NANI?'batin Conan.

"Apa maksud Ran Neechan? Waka arimasen desu ne.."ucap Conan yang sudah mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Ran.

"Jika Kid adalah Bulan, maka Bumi adalah Shinichi, dan Matahari adalah aku,,, Kid merasa kalau Shinichi hanya dan akan selalu memandangku,,, tapi dia salah,,, orang yang selalu Shinichi pandang adalah dia, Kaito Kid.. sejauh mana kita bisa mengukur sedalam samudra,,, tapi tak seorangpun bisa tahu sedalam mana perasaan Shinichi dan Kaito-kun."kata Ran yang kini telah meneteskan airmatanya.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu Conan-kun, aku akan segera menyiapkan makanan untukmu."kata Ran berjalan menuju dapur.

_TBC_

Jonnie : apa terlalu membosankan? Review ne,,,


	5. Aishiteiruyo KAITO KID

**Ai Shi Te Ru Yo, Kaito Kid.**

**Pairing : Kaito x Shinichi**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho**

**Don't Read if Don't Like.**

**Author POV**

"Jika Kid adalah Bulan, maka Bumi adalah Shinichi, dan aku adalah matahari. Kid merasa kalau Shinichi hanya akan selalu memandangku. Tapi dia salah, orang yang selalu Shinichi pandang adalah dia, Kaito Kid. Sejauh mana kita bisa mengukur samudera, tapi tak seorangpun bisa tahu sedalam mana perasaan Shinichi dan Kaito-kun,"ucap Ran.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu Conan-kun, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita,"ucap Ran sambil berlalu pergi.

"Tu-Tunggu Ran Neechan."teriak Conan.

"Nani?"tanya Ran.

"Kenapa Ran Neechan yakin kalau Shinichi Niichan selalu memandang si pencuri itu? Padahal Ran Neechan juga tahu kalau Shinichi Niichan sudah lama menyukai Ran Niichan."ucap Conan.

"Emmhh.. Iie, mungkin secara fisik iya, tapi didalam hati Shinichi selalu ada Kaito Kun. Seperti yang terjadi pada Conan-kun, Conan-kun selalu membicaran Kid, Kid, dan Kid dengan professor agasa. Aku bisa melihat semuanya hanya dengan memandang mata Conan-kun."ucap Ran sambil berjalan mendekati Conan dan melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakan Conan.

"Ran Neechan,"ucap Conan tercekat, karena tanpa persiapan apapun kacamatanya kini sudah berada ditangan Ran.

"Karena Conan-kun adalah Shinichi."bisik Ran ditelinga Conan.

"Ran,, darimana kau-,"tanya Conan kaget.

"Aku menemukan sebuah surat untukmu tadi pagi di laci kotak pos. Karena tidak ada pengirimnya aku takut, aku takut akan membahayakan Conan-kun. Ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah surat terakhir dari seorang pencuri yang budiman. Gomen ne sudah membaca suratmu. Ini aku kembalikan surat yang memang untukmu Shinichi."ucap Ran yang tadi tengah mengambil sebuah surat yang memang telah robek karena dibaca oleh Ran.

"Arigato,"ucap Conan gugup dan bingung harus berbicara apa pada Ran saat ini.

"Shinichi, aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah melangkah. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, meski tidak berasamaku. Memang, aku mencintaimu. Demo, aku tidak ingin kalau cintaku itu terbalas karena kasihan. Mandilah, setelah itu makanlah. Aku akan pergi sebentar dengan Sonoko."ucap Ran yang kini sedang berada didapur memanaskan makanan yang tadi dia buat.

**Ran POV**

Dalam diam aku menangis, menangisi karena selama ini aku telah salah mengartikan perhatian baik Shinichi maupun Conan. Sekarang aku tahu dan aku ingin sekali pergi dari Beika. Yach mungkin seharusnya aku pergi, akhirnya aku akan menerima tawaran Sonoko untuk kuliah bersamanya di Inggris. Mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik untuk aku, Kaito dan Shinichi. Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan orang lagi. Cukup sekali ini saja rasa sakit ini menjalar.

"Ne,,"ucap Conan pergi kekamarnya dan membaca surat dari Kaito.

**Conan POV**

"Ne,,"ucapku pergi kekamarku dan membaca surat dari Kaito.

Entahlah, aku masih saja tercekat dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Aku hanya berfikir, apa memang Kaito ingin membuat Ran tahu kalau aku adalah Shinichi? Atau memang rasa ingin tahu dari gadis itu yang membuatnya mencurigaiku selama ini?

"Arrrrggghhhh,"erangku tertahan.

Lebih baik aku membacanya, mungkin aku akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud oleh anak ini. Meski aku sendiri sudah mengerti apa arti dari surat Kid kepada inspektur Nakamori.

_**Dear, Conan Edogawa**_

_**Atau bisa aku memanggil Shinichi Kudo**_

_** Gomen ne, kemarin aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku yakin kemarin aku sangatlah membuatmu marah. Tapi aku meninggalkanmu juga**__** bukan**__** karena tanpa alasan. Bisa dibilang ini adalah salam terakhirku sebelum aku benar – benar menghilang. Aku tidak tahu, aku bisa selamat atau tidak dalam pertunjukkan terakhirku.**_

_** Kau tahu, setelah aku menelephon baachan**__**, **__**The Black Boss menangkapnya. Dan sebagai gantinya aku harus menemukan Pandora Keabadian dan memberikan padanya. Aku yakin baachan **__**sekarang **__**mungkin sudah menyusul otousan dan kaasan sekarang**__** disurga**__**. Dan aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu kali ini. Makanya aku menuliskan surat ini padamu. Aku mohon jangan datang ketempat pertunjukanku meski kau tahu kapan dan di**__**ma**__**na aku akan tiba dan datang.**_

_** Scorpion sudah lama mengincarmu, aku sudah menelitimu sejak pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Aku tahu itu karena waktu itu aku menempelkan sebuah penyadap di markas mereka. Jadi aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku sangat mencintaimu Shinichi, jadi aku mohon tetaplah bersama Ran ketika aku benar – benar tidak **__**bisa **__**bersamamu.**_

___**Biarlah kamu tetap hidup dan mengisi buku itu sampai habis. Dan jika memang itu sudah habis, aku mohon pakailah punyaku dan isilah dengan kisah detektifmu. Jikalau memang ini adalah saatnya aku menutup lembaran hidupku itulah yang ingin aku minta darimu. Aku menyayangimu melebihi apapun, melebihi nyawaku sendiri.**_

_** Shinichi, terima kasih sudah memberiku sebuah rasa yang selama ini sudah hilang dari kedua orang tuaku. Terima kasih karena sudah memberiku secercah hangatnya cinta. Itu sudah membuatku lebih dari cukup merasakan bahagia disini. Aku ingin kamu juga bahagia, meski tanpa aku disisimu.**_

_** Shinichi, ini yang terakhir aku ucapkan.**_

" _**Ai Shi Tei Ru Yo, Kudou Shinichi"**_

_**Kaito Kid**_

"Baka no Kaito!"umpatku spontan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan lagi."ucapku langsung pergi ke tempat Hakase, dan melempar surat itu diatas kasur.

**Author POV**.

Conan bergegas untuk pergi kerumah Agasha Hakase, dia pun langsung meminum obat pemberian Kaito. Sekitar 90 menit kemudian dia sudah berubah menjadi Shinichi. Namun nampaknya tidak pada Haibara. Dia lebih memilih untuk meneliti obat tersebut dari pada meminumnya. Karena baginya, hidup sebagai anak-anak lebih menyenangkan daripada harus menjadi Miyano Shiho.

Shinichi yang sudah keluar dari kamar lengkap dengan pakaian yang biasa dia kenakan saat waktu SMA dulu kini dihadang oleh Agasha Hakase dan Haibara.

"Matte kudasai, Shinichi kun."ucap Haibara.

"Ada apa Haibara? Kau tahukan, aku sedang buru-buru."ucap Shinichi.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan Shinichi. Tidak mungkin kamu ke Osaka dan melihat keadaan rumah Haruhi-san. Karena mungkin saja Gin masih ada disana. Berfikirlah secara jernih Shinichi."saran Agasha Hakase.

"Demo, aku harus menemukannya sebelum pertunjukkan itu. Semua ini sangat konyol? Kenapa? Kenapa dia lebih memilih melepaskan aku dari pada berusaha menemaniku meski dengan bayangan kawanan hitam yang terus mengintai kami. Kenapaaa?"teriak Shinichi.

"Karena dia tahu, kalau Freedert akan tetap melindunginya meski dia tahu Elliot akan lebih memilih mati daripada kehilangannya. Kau tahu arti surat dari Kaito Kid? Bukankah kau sudah mengartikannya Kudou?"ucap Haibara.

"Ketika langit sangat cerah, Bulan akan menemui Bumi untuk terakhir kalinya. Artinya ketika menjelang petang, atau tepatnya saat matahari akan tergantikan oleh bulan. Aku akan menemuimu mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Karena Bulan merasa kalau Bumi hanya membutuhkan Matahari yang artinya, aku akan sangat membutuhkan Ran saat aku benar-benar kehilangannya. Bulan memilih untuk pergi, artinya aku lebih memilih pergi untuk menyelamatkanmu. Biarlah Bulan yang akan menjadi Elliot yang kehilangan Freedert, artinya biarlah aku yang akan kehilanganmu seperti Freedert yang mengobankan nyawanya untuk Elliot. Elliot berharap Freedert menemuninya untuk terakhir kali, agar dia tidak merasa begitu kehilangan. Meski dia tahu kalau Freedert telah meninggal demi menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dan Elliot yakin Freedert akan membawa Pandora Abadi untuk menyatukan cinta mereka, yang artinya aku akan datang menemuinya dan mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya dan perasaan kami akan abadi."ucap Shinichi memerah.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika memang Kid ingin kau bahagia dengan Ran Kudou-kun?"ucap Haibara to the point.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Haibara, meski dia melarangku datang. Aku tetap datang kesana. Jika memang semuanya harus pergi seperti yang terjadi dalam dongeng Freedert dan Eliiot. Aku bisa menerimanya. Aku akan mempertahankan apa yang kini telah aku miliki."ucap Shinichi menatap Haibara.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya Haibara."ucap Shinichi nanar.

"Aku mendukungmu Shinichi. Tapi aku harap kau menemui keluargamu dulu. Aku yakin Yukiko pasti akan sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu sekarang."ucap Agasha Hakase.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin Hakase, aku yakin Vodka sekarang masih berkeliaran disini."ucap Haibara.

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahatlah untuk besok Shinichi. Karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok."ucap Hakase.

Malam kini mulai menggelayuti, dan semilir angin dingin yang masuk melalui celah dari sebuah jendela yang masih terbuka. Sang pemilik jendela pun masih terjaga. Surai hitam jubah putih yang masih menemaninya dibalik pohon tak dihiraukannya karena pikirannya melayang jauh tentang apa yang terjadi besok. Dalam diam dia terus menuliskan tinta hitamnya pada sebuah buku. Buku yang selama ini menemaninya.

"Hhhaaahhhhh,"desah nafasnya panjang.

'Keluarlah! Atau aku akan mengambil sayapmu'

Sebuah tulisan yang dia rekatkan dengan lem dan dia tempelkan pada ruas jendela kamarnya. Dengan seringaian diapun keluar dan masuk kedalam kamar itu melalui jendela. Tak lupa dia mengambil kertas pada jendela dan menutup dan menguncinya rapat.

"Barou... aku hanya menyuruhmu keluar, bukan masuk kesini!"ucap Shinichi lirih karena takut Hakase dan Haibara datang.

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu jikala aku masih bisa meitantei-kun."ucap Kaito.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, aku akan pergi."ucap Kaito yang kini berjalan mendekati jendela tempat dia masuk tadi.

"Cotto Matte."ucap Shinichi yang kini tengah memeluk Kid.

"..."

"Onegai, tetaplah disini bersamaku. Temani aku bukan cuma untuk malam ini."ucap Shinichi dibelahan leher dan bahu Kid.

"..."

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, bukan Ran. Mungkin aku selama ini terlalu hanyut dengan masalahku, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Onegai Kaito-kun. Tetaplah disini bersamaku. Jangan pergi lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau lindungi. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengerti dan pahami bahwa akuu—"ucap Shinichi terputus karena malu.

"..."

"Bahwa akuu-,"ucap Shinichi terputus.

"Nani?"ucap Kid tidak sabar.

"Ai Shi Te Ru Yo, Kaito Kuroba."ucap Shinichi lirih bisa dibilang berbisik ditelinga Kid.

"Benarkah itu?"ucap Kid kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu Kid, karena Hatiku memang sudah kau curi sejak 11 tahun yang lalu."ucap Shinichi.

"Yokataa.."ucap Kid yang kini tengah memeluk dan mencium bibir Shinichi sekilas.

Kini Shinichi tengah berbaring di tempat tidur ditemani Kaito yang kini tengah membelai rambut Shinichi. Kaito kini berbeda, dia memakai kaos putih polos dan celana jeans biru milik Shinichi. Tanpa ada jubah, tanpa ada monocle, dan tanpa ada topi putih miliknya. Yang ada kini hanya Kaito Kuroba bukan Kaito KID.

"Enngggghhhh,"erang Shinichi.

"Daijoubu desuka?"ucap Kaito.

"Daijoubu desu. Aku hanya tidak ingin saat mataku terbuka nanti kau telah pergi dari sisiku. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."ucap Shinichi.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu."ucap Kaito sambil membelai surai hitam itu.

**~ Joonie Kim ~**

"Eenngghhhh,"erang Shinichi.

"Sudah terbangun meitantei-kun."ucap Kaito Kid yang kini tepat dihadapannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang Kaito?"ucap Shinichi yang masih belum sadar.

"Masih jam setengah 12 malam Shinichi-kun."ucap Kaito

"Haaahhh?"teriak Shinichi.

"Sebenarnya kau mimpi apa sih? Sampai-sampai lupa menutup jendelamu? Masih untung aku yang melihatnya. Dan lihat? Air liurmu itu!"ucap Kid.

"Barou!"ucap Shinichi bersemu.

'Untung aku masih bermimpi mengutarakan perasaanku pada Kid. Kan aku gag jadi kehilangan harga diriku.'batin Shinichi sambil menampakkan wajah bersemu malunya.

"Kau kenapa? Senyum-senyum sendiri!"ucap Kaito.

"Ahahahaha Daijoubu desu."tawa Shinichi renyah.

"Lalu kenapa saat tertidur tadi kau menggumamkan namaku?"tanya Kaito.

"Oh tidak,,,, gawaaattt ketahuaannn."umpat Shinichi spontan.

"Katakanlah Shinichi. Kalau tidak aku akan memaksamu..."ucap Kaito.

**~TBC~**

**Gomen ne author lama gag nongol. Gomen nasai..**

**Chapter depan adalah ending,, jadi arigato yang sudah support author sampe sekarang. Author minta review lagi ne... arigato gozaimasu...**


	6. jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, KAI

**Jangan Tinggalkan Aku Lagi, Kai...**

**Pairing :**

**Kaito x Shinichi**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Warning :**

**YAOI AREA**

**Attenton :**

**Untuk penggunaan huruf 'z' sebagai pengganti 's' itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan cirri khas author. Rasanya ada yang janggal jika menggunakan huruf s yang sudah digunakan berabad-abad(?) jadi harap maklum.**

**Author : Kim Rae Joon a.k.a Jhey Joonie**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**Author POV**

"Tidak akan.."ucap Shinichi beranjak untuk pergi.

"Katakan seakarang Mei-Tan-Tei-Kun."ucap Kaito penuh penekanan saat mencegah Shinichi pergi.

"Baiklah, aku akan katakan sekali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik!"ucap Shinichi beranjak untuk duduk diranjang.

"Wakarimashita."ucap Kaito menyusul Shinichi tapi dia malah berbaring di tempat tidur,

"Tidak bisakah kau membatalkan pertunjukkanmu?"ucap Shinichi pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kaito KID.

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap disini menemaniku? Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan menangkapmu? Aku tidak rela jika kau melakukan ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan aku. Apa setelah kau mengorbankan dirimu semuanya akan seperti yang kau harapkan?"ucap Shinichi nanar.

"Shinichi.."ucap Kaito lirih menatap punggung Shinichi yang bergetar. Dan rasa akan kehilangan kini menguak di pikiran Kaito.

"Kenapa kau selalu berfikir tentang dirimu sendiri? Apa kau sudah melupakan janji yang aku buat dulu? Apa kau ingin membuat janji yang aku ucapkan tak pernah terjadi. Kenapa kau mengorbankan nyawamu untukku? Padahal aku yang selalu menganggapmu rival? Kenapa kau selalu menuruti kata hatimu untuk tetap melindungiku?"ucap Shinichi menahan airmatanya.

"..."

"Aku tahu apa yang aku katakan ini konyol. Tapi cepat atau lambat aku harus mengungkapkannya padamu. Jika kau tetap melakukan pertunjukkan itu, aku tetap akan datang meski kau melarang dan mengurungku. Aku tidak ingin kau bunuh diri sendiri. Jika kau harus meregang nyawa, disitulah aku akan mati bersamamu. Karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Karena kau telah mencuri berlianku."ucap Shinichi bersemu dan telah meneteskan airmatanya pelan.

"..."

"Aku akan menangkap orang yang telah mencuri permataku. Karena aku juga akan mencuri berlian milik pencuri itu dan tidak akan aku lepaskan lagi. Karena aku mencinta-"ucapan Shinichi terpotong saat Kaito mencium bibirnya lembut.

Hanya sebatas ciuman singkat cukup membuat Shinichi yang sedari tadi menahan tangisnya kini terisak di pelukan Kaito. Dengan kasih sayang Kaito membelai rambut Shinichi pelan, mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabat,er,kekasihnya. Perasaan mereka mulai menghangat, menyalurkan kekhawatiran dari dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Hanya pelukan dan belaian sayang yang mampu mengartikan apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Shinichi..."panggil Kaito lembut.

"..."

"Aku tahu ini akan menjadi berat untuk kita berdua. Tapi inilah takdir kita, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Aku pun juga merasakannya."ucap Kaito lembut.

"Kalau kau, hikz, merasakannya. Ke-kenapa kau tetap melakukannya? Hikz hikz.."ucap Shinichi terisak.

"Shinichi dengar,,,"ucap Kaito sambil membelai rambut rapi milik Shinichi.

"Aku sudah membahayakanmu sejak 11 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau ingin aku membuatmu bahaya lagi? Aku hanya ingin kau hidup tenang dan bahagia, meski tanpa aku disisimu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini. Meski jalan kita sangat berduri aku yakin kau bisa bahagia tanpa aku."ucap Kaito.

"Tidak!"ucap Shinichi singkat

"Kau mencintaiku bukan?"tanya Kaito kehabisan akal.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu!"ucap Shinichi tegas namun sedetik keudian pipinya merah merona.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, izinkan aku melindungimu."ucap Kaito sambil menangkupkan wajah Shinichi yang ingin memprotes.

"Kau segalanya buatku Shinichi. Aku sama sepertimu, aku juga ingin tetap berada disampingmu. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana caranya sepasang kekasih itu bersama dalam kebahagiaan. Aku ingin melewati semua itu bersamamu. Aku juga ingin merasaka bagaimana sepasang kekasih itu berada diatas altar. Aku... Aku... Aku sangat mencintaimu Shinichi."ucap Kaito mulai bergetar dan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Kai..."ucap Shinichi lirih, dia mengerti dan paham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kaito. Tapi hatinya tetap tidak bisa menerima apa yang dilakukan Kaito untuk melindunginya. Melawan The Black Boss , sendirian. SEN-DI-RI-AN. Shinichi tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak akan dia biarkan orang yang dicintainya menantang mati untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Shinichi, aku han-"ucapan Kaito terpotong oleh Shinichi.

"Kai,, jika kau pergi aku juga akan pergi."ucap Shinichi datar dengan pandangan yang bisa dikatakan kalau-kau-menentangku-ku-bunuh-kau.

"Hhaaahhhh~"menghela nafas panjang. Inilah yang ditakutkannya, Shinichi sangat keras kepala. Berfikir sejenak, kemudian Kaito mulai menutup matanya dan menyeret Shinichi untuk berbaring bersamanya.

"Ka-Kai.."ucap Shinichi kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Jika kau dengan kekasihmu sedang berdebat, tiba-tiba dia menidurkanmu dan memeluk pinggangmu dan pergi tidur? Okey abaikan.

"Aku lelah Shinichi, sayapku telah patah satu. Aku hanya ingin istirahat malam ini. Menghabiskan malam ini bersama kekasihku."ucap Kaito mempererat pelukannya.

"Se-Sebelum tidur, pakailah baju di almari itu."ucap Shinichi gugup.

"..."tanpa bicara Kaito malah mengindahkan permintaan Shinichi dia malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Ap-apa kau akan tetap memakai toxedo untuk pergi tidur?"tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Baiklah,, aku mau jika kau yang memakaikannya."ucap Kaito menyeringai nakal.

"Ba-Barou... mana mungkin! Kau punya tangan dan kaki. Pakai sendiri!"sergah Shinichi yang tegah merona.

"Baiklah aku akan mengganti baju. Tapi, jangan ambil sayapku yang masih ada satu. Nanti aku tidak bisa pulang."ucap Kaito beranjak untuk memilih baju yang akan dia pakai.

"Barou,,, kau pikir ini jaka tarup!"ucap Shinichi kesal.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, kini Kaito sudah berganti baju dengan menggunakan kaos putih dan celana jeans selutut warna biru. Dia pun beranjak mengahampiri Shinichi yang tengah membaca buku misteri miliknya yang belum selesai dia baca saat menjadi conan.

"Hei,, Hei..."ucap Shinichi saat Kaito mengambil buku misterinya.

"Waktunya tidur Shini-chan~ "ucap Kaito.

"Haaahhhh~"Shinichi menghela nafas pelan tapi tak menolak permintaan Kaito. Dia mulai melepaskan kacamatanya kemudian pergi tidur.

"Oyasumi nasai Kai."ucap Shinichi senang.

"Oyasumi Shinni-chan."ucap Kaito yang kini juga beranjak untuk tidur disamping Shinichi.

Detak jarum jam didinding kamar Shinichi berbunyi, menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Terlihat sesosok pemuda yang sudah satu jam terjaga dalam mimpinya. Mimpi buruk yang akan menimpa kekasih hatinya. Apakah Jashin-sama akan mengambil kekasihnya yang kini tengah tertidur dari disampingnya? Tidak adakah waktu untuk mereka bisa bersama kembali?

"Shinichi apa kau sud-"ucap Haibara terpotong saat melihat Kaito tengah tidur diranjang Shinichi.

"SSsstttt. Pelankan suaramu Haibara. Ada apa kau mencariku?"tanya Shinichi pelan.

"Aku pikir dia sudah pulang. Ya sudah, aku hanya ingin tanya alasan apa untuk mengurus kepindahan Conan? Tidak mungkin aku bilang kalau Shinichi yang menjadi Conan sudah kembali ketubuhnya yang semula berkat seorang pencuri yang budiman."ucap Haibara pelan.

"Kau bilang saja, keluarga conan pindah ke Inggris. Itu sudah cukup Haibara."ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Kudou-kun."ucap Haibara beranjak pergi.

"Haibara."panggil Shinichi.

"Hemz?"ucap Haibara sambil berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kearah Shinichi.

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya kesini."ucap Shinichi sambil menunjukkan pesan singkat dari Handphone milik Kaito.

"Anggap saja itu balasan untukmu karena telah bersedia untuk menunggu."ucap Haibara beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu kembali.

'Haahh,, jangan pura-pura lagi Kaito-kun, aku tahu kau sudah bangun sedaritadi.'batin Haibara speechless.

Haibara pun beranjak untuk mempersiapkan diri kesekolah dan membawa semua file yang diperlukan untuk kepindahan Conan. Mengurusi orang yang tengah memadu kasih memang merepotkan. Sedang didalam kamar, Kaito yang telah terbangun, tetap berpura-pura masih tidur. Sedang Shinichi kini tengah membelai lembut rambut Kaito.

"Sudahlah, buka saja matamu. Aku tahu kau sudah terbangun saat Haibara datang tadi."ucap Shinichi.

"Hehehe, ketahuan."ucap Kaito.

"Apa kau akan tetap pergi Kai..?"tanya Shinichi getir.

"Sudahlah Shinichi. Pergi atau pun tidak bukankah kau akan tetap datang? Aku sudah mendapatkan permatamu dan kamu sudah mendapatkan berlianku. Bukankah itu sudah cukup?"tanya Kaito.

"Belum, sampai aku bisa memilikimu!"ucap Shinichi.

"Oe,, Oe,, Apa yang ada didalam otakmu saat ini Shini-Chan."tanya Kaito menyeringai.

"Barou… Hilangkan otak hentaimu Kai.."ucap Sinichi cemberut.

"Tidak…"ucap Kaito menyeringai lalu mencium bibir Shinichi lembut.

**~Skip Time~**

**Shinichi POV**

Lima jam kini telah berlalu setelah Kaito meninggalkan aku. Aku bahagia bisa bersamanya dengan waktu yang sedikit ini. Tapi aku juga manusia, aku ingin bersamanya. Kai… apa kau benar-benar menginginkan aku untuk tetap disini tanpamu? Apa aku sanggup? Semuanya kini telah terlihat jelas. Siapa dan mengapa? Mereka yang telah membuat kita menderita seperti ini. Tapi kenapa kau harus membiusku?

**Flashback ON**

"_Shinichi, aku akan pergi sekarang, 4 jam lagi pertunjukkanku harus dimulai."ucap Kaito lirih. Kaito kini telah memakai tuxedo putih kebanggaannya dan sedang memelukku._

"_Jangan pergi Kai. Onegai…"ucapku._

"_Aku harus Shinichi, aku yakin kita bisa bersama. Entah dimasa sekarang atau pun dimasa yang akan datang. Aku berjanji padamu."ucap Kaito._

"_Kalau kau pergi aku juga aka-"ucapku terpotong saat Kaito menciumku. Namun semakin lama aku merasakan kepalaku pusing. Aku merasakan ada sebuah jarum suntik yang telah menembus kulit pucatku._

"_Kai…"ucapku limbung dalam pelukan Kaito._

"_Gomen ne Shinichi. Aku ingin kau bertahan untuk mengenangku nanti. Aku berjanji aku membereskan Stockholms untukmu."ucap Kaito lirih._

_ Aku bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya tapi mata ini sudah terasa sangat berat. Aku merasakan Kaito menidurkan aku diranjang dan memelukku. Saat aku terbangun aku sudah kehilangan dia untuk kedua kalinya._

"_KKKKAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…."teriakku histeris._

**Flashback OFF**

Satu jam telah berlalu setelah pertunjukkan itu, saat ini aku sudah berada didalam mobil milik Satou keiji. Apapun yang terjadi aku ingin bersamamu walaupun itu dineraka Kai. Sejak aku terbangun, pertunjukkanmu sudah dimulai sedari tadi. Tunggu aku Kai…

**Normal POV**

Shinichi kini sedang berfikir keras, bagaimana caranya dia bisa memasuki gedung itu sedang diluar gedung itu telah banyak sekali penggemar KID. Shinichi berada 5 km dari gedung pertunjukkan Kaito. Disana pun sudah terjadi kemacetan yang panjang.

"Shinichi-kun, daijoubu desuka?"tanya Satou keiji.

"Daijoubu. Satou-san, bagaimana cara kita untuk masuk gedung tersebut? Apakah ada polisi bisa memasukinya?"tanya Shinichi.

"Menurut Nakamori keibu kita bisa masuk. Tapi untuk saat ini kita terjebak macet akibat ulah KID yang menyebarkan suratnya diinternet makanya semua penggemarnya datang untuk melihat pertunjukkan terakhirnya."ucap Satou keiji.

**~ Ditempat Lain ~**

"Ladies and Gentleman. Yoroshiku ne. Silakan menikmati pertunjukkan terakhirku malam ini."ucap KID.

"Yo-ro-shi-ku."ucap semua penggemar KID.

Kaito kini terlihat sedang berjalan diatas angin. Atau bisa dikatakan kalau dia saat ini sedang berjalan diudara. Dia lalu berjalan menuju tempat Pandora itu tersimpan. Banyak penggemar yang menyorak dan menyemangatinya. Walau sebenarnya yang Kaito lakukan adalah berjalan dengan bantuan Helikopter anak buahnya.

Kini Kaito sudah sampai di atap dan bersiap untuk mencuri sampai sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"Itu dia KID, jangan sampai kehilangannya lagi."ucap Nakamori keibu.

"Ahahahaha,,, ketahuan…. Baiklah…. Sampai jumpa…"ucap Kaito.

**_POOFFF_**

Kaito kini telah pergi dengan asap bius yang tadi dilemparkannya. Kaito kini tengah menuruni tangga dan masuk untuk mengabil Pandora. Kini Pandora itu telah ditangannya, dan Kaito menunggu seseorang menemuinya diatap.

Sedang Shinichi kini tengah berlari menaiki tangga, dan menangkap KID dia atap. Bukan , bukan itu yang sedang dilakukannya. Dia berlari untuk menyelamatkan KID dari The Black Boss Stockholms. Saat tadi di mobil Sato keiji dia melihat Scorpion mengincarnya dari dua gedung didepan gedung penyimpan Pandora itu.

**Flashback ON**

**Shinichi POV**

_Aku sedang melihat pertunjukkan KID melalui ponsel Conan. Aku tidak peduli lagi jika Satou keiji dan yang lainnya tahu kalau Conan adalah Shinichi. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan dia. Aku ingin melindunginya. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dan memakai peralatan Agasa Hakase. Ach kenapa aku lupa? Aku punya Sketboard._

"_Satou keiji, aku ingin turun disini."ucapku tergesa._

"_Owh, baiklah. Tapi Shinichi-,"ucap Satou keiji terotong saat aku sudah meluncur ke gedung tersebut._

_ Aku mengitari dua gedung didepan pertunjukkan KID. Dan aku melihat seseorang tengah mengincar Kaito. Aku yakin itu Vermouth. Tapi aku belu melihat The Black Boss, dimana? Dimana? Diman-_

_KETEMU…_

**Flashback OFF**

**_CCKKKIIIITTTTTTTT_**

Kaito tunggu, jangan gegabah. Sasarannya setelah kau menyerahkan Pandora itu. Semoga aku belum terlambat. Kami-samaaa…

**Normal POV**

"Kaito, tunggu."gumam Shinichi saat menaiki tangga.

Shinichi kini telah sampai di atap, matanya berkeliaran mencari keberadaan Kaito. Pandangannya menemukan Nakamori keibu tengah tertidur bersama anak buahnya. Dan di balik tiang dia menemukan Kaito tengah berdiri menanti The Black Boss.

Sesaat sebelum dia menemui Kaito, dia melihat ada seseorang berjubah hitam menghampiri Kaito. Kaito lalu menyerahkan Pandora itu pada The Black Boss, setelah itu The Black Boss pergi meninggalkan Kaito. Sesaat setelah Shinichi melihat Scorpion menembakan peluru kearah Kaito. Dengan cepat Shinichi berlari kearah Kaito.

"KKKKAAAIIIIII!"teriak Shinichi.

"Shinichi,,,"ucap Kaito.

Shinichi memeluk Kaito dan yang terkena dua peluru Sorpion adalah Shinichi yang telat menghindar dan mengenai punggungnya.

"Aaaarrgghh"erang Shinichi.

"Shinichi!"teriak Kaito.

Mengindahkan panggilan Kaito, kini Shinichi -yang sudah belajar menjadi seorang Snipper di Hawai bersama Tousannya- membalikkan badan. Dan menembakkan pistol otomatis milik ayahnya yang dibawanya. Shinichi menembakan pelurunya kearah Vermouth. Tembakannya tepat mengenai kepala Vermouth. Setelah sekilas melihat Vermouth jatuh, kini tembakan Shinichi menuju arah helikopter yang dinaiki oleh The Black Boss. Shinichi mengarakan tembakannya dan menembakkan tiga peluru yang tersisa kearah tangki helikopter yang berhasil membuat helicopter tersebut meledak bersama sang Ketua Stockholms.

Kini semuanya sudah usai, Shinichi sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Tubuh Shinichi kini merosot jatuh kelantai, sedang Kaito kini tengah berdiri membeku dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Terlihat Kaito dengan gemetar memeluk tubuh lemah Shinichi. Permata bening kini mengalir deras dari mata sang pencuri.

"Shinichii.."ucap Kaito lirih dengan suara yang bergetar.

"K-Kai…. Yokata.. Kau-selamat."ucap Shinichi terbata karena menahan sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Cukup, jangan bergerak. Aku akan membawamu pulang."ucap Kaito yang kini tengah menggendong Shinichi dan terbang menggunakan gantole miliknya.

"Kai,,,"ucap Shinichi tersenyum.

"APA! Aku bilang jangan bicara lagi! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah professor Agasa."bentak Kaito yang tengah menangis.

"Kai,,, aku sudah menebus janjiku. Aishiteru Kaito Kuroba."ucap Shinichi tak sadarkan diri.

"Sadar Shinichi! Kita sudah sampai sekarang."ucap Kaito.

Kaito kini turun menuju balkon kamar Shinichi dan langsung masuk kamar Shinichi.

"Haibaraaaa!"teriak Kaito.

"Ada apa Kid- Kudou-kun!"ucap Haibara yang tercengang melihat Shinichi bersimbah darah.

"Shinichi tertembak, cepat lakukan operasi."ucap Kaito gemetar.

"Baik! Ai-kun, ayo cepat kita lakukan. Kondisi Shinichi kini tengah Kritis."ucap Agasa Hakase.

-satu jam-

-tiga jam-

-lima jam-

-sembilan jam-

Sembilan jam telah berlalu sejak operasi dilakukan. Kaito kini masih memakai tuxedo putihnya yang terkena bercak darah Shinichi tengah mondar-mandir didepan pintu operasi milik Hakase. Pikiran Kaito masih tertuju untuk Shinichi yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sebenarnya Kaito sudah menyusun rencana, tapi semua rencananya gagal saat melihat Shinichi berlari kearahnya

**_CKLECK_**

Akhirnya dengan penantian yang panjang, Haibara keluar dari ruang operasi. Dibelakangnya masih ada Agasa Hakase yang tengah tertunduk cemas.

"Ba-Bagaimana keadaan Shinichi sekarang Haibara?"tanya Kaito.

"Terlihat shinichi telah memprediksi terjadinya peristiwa ini. Hanya ada satu peluru yang berhasil menembus dan hampir mengenai jantungnya. Dan yang satu peluru hanya meleset dan mengenai kulit luar Shinichi karena dia memakai bandatan elastic buatanku."ucap Agasa Hakase

"Tapi untuk saat ini keadaan Shinichi kritis. Jika besok dia tidak bangun bisa dikatakan dia koma. Itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk saat ini Kaito-kun."ucap Haibara.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?"tanya Kaito.

"Kau boleh saja menjaganya Kaito, tapi aku minta kau ganti dulu bajumu dan mandi. Ruangan Shinichi saat ini harus steril."ucap Haibara.

"Baiklah."ucap Kaito segara berlari dan memasuki kamar Shinichi untuk membersihkan diri, dan berganti baju.

Tiga puluh menit kini telah berlalu, Kaito telah duduk disamping ranjang Shinichi. Menggenggam tangan yang kini terkulai lemas dan tersalurkan cairan infuse. Shinichi menggunakan tabung oksigen untuk bernafas, keadaan yang sangat kritis dan menyedihkan untuk Kaito.

**Kaito POV**

Melihatmu yang terkulai lemah seperti ini sangat membuat aku sakit Shinichi. Aku mohon cepat bangunlah, temani aku. Aku tidak ingin sendirian disini. Aku genggam tangan Shinichi yang masih dingin, tak terasa airmataku menetes.

**Author POV**

"Kenapa kau menolongku Shinichi. Bukankah aku bilang akan kembali untukmu?"ucap Kaito terisak.

"Seharusnya aku yang berada diposisimu. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita seperti ini Shinichi."ucap Kaito sambil menggenggam erat tangan Shinichi dan mencoba untuk menyalurkan kehangatan pada tangan yang mendingin itu

Tanpa disadari oleh Kaito, Yusaku dan Yukiko tengah menengok kearah Kaito dan Shinichi. Ada rasa khawatir dan ada rasa senang dibalik tatapan sendu Yusaku dan Yukiko. Bagaimana tidak? Anak semata wayang kita tengah kritis.

**~ TBC ~**

**Gomen ne gag bisa bales review sekarang..… Minna, arigato ne udah review.. tapi author minta lagi...**


End file.
